


Crime Doesn't Pay

by Tuptaju



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Pumpkins, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuptaju/pseuds/Tuptaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story on a theft that may contain bad puns and is purely thought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Doesn't Pay

It was Halloween’s eve, past four p.m. The streets were quite calm and quiet and our story takes us to the place where kid’s dreams are fulfilled on this day – the greengrocers. This one was a particularly well-known one that had best, orangest (‘s that even a word?) pumpkins or even pumpKINGS in the city. Simply the best. 

And that was exactly why Jack O. Lantern was heading there on this exact afternoon. He craved the pumpkins. At least one. But… They weren’t cheap. In fact, they were so expensive that they cost nearly their weight in pure, 24-carrot gold. Jack, however, had a PLAN. A plan that consisted of slowly walking in, taking a peek at the pumpkins, then heading over to the vegetables, maybe ogling fruit and then, finally, getting back to the precious orange beauty. 

And so did he. After carefully touching some of the pumpkins with utmost delicacy and love, he headed towards the cucurbits, aubergines, chicory and calabashes. And then he turned towards coconuts, but they lost his attention quite quickly. 

Then came time for the masterpieces that he sought so much. 

Oh, yes. He walked over, making sure that the owner was busy with somebody’s order and bent down, carefully putting his fingers underneath the pumpkin he had chosen no more than fifteen minutes ago. He slowly, extremely slowly lifted it up a few centimeters and held it under his arm with visible strain. Then he straightened up and walked out carelessly, as if he owned the place. 

Flawless. 

He kept on walking for a minute or two and heard a distinct voice yelling “Go after him, the pumpkin thief! Catch the thief!” and many, many smaller thumps – a definite sign of a pursuit. He started running, but his prize, his lovely pumpkin started to slip out from its not-so-secure place.

Without a thought Jack held his trophy over his head and quickly pulled it down, right on himself. It slipped on without slightest problem and he went like the wind. Down and down the road right where he plan- THUMP! “OW!!!” Jack Lantern scream of agony ripped through… Not air, definitely, but it echoed quite loudly inside the vegetable he had on himself. He did not know yet, why his rampage came to such an abrupt halt. 

However, for the people gathering around it became more and more evident that Lantern wasn’t going to be a free man any longer because of his own doings. Hadn’t he cut a hole in a bottom of his precious, he wouldn’t have ended up hitting face- or pumpkin, for this matter, -first the lamp post that unfortunately for him stood still on the corner of the street. 

Soon after, while Jack was still screaming and wriggling furiously inside the pumpkin, the police arrived and took him into custody for testimony and, eventually, to make him receive the punishment that he deserved for his extraordinary crime. 

The next day Headless Horseman was the headlines of every newspaper in the city, telling the history of unusual jack-o’-lantern thief. Thus ends the story of an reckless individual that tried to steal the most expensive pumpkin in the city, purely because of his namesake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my classmate that offered me the idea since I had none on what to write for my homework. :)  
> Please comment/leave me a message with any notes on what you liked or think that could be fixed.


End file.
